Superheros
by SavannahBanana94
Summary: Yep... Sam is thoroughly convinced Dean has superpowers. Sequel to My Best Friend, but you really don't have to read that first! Brotherly cutness inside both of  them though. Just saying.


**Yup! This is in Sam's POV! I'm writing this due to the amount of people who said they wanted to see it, thank you so much! Oh just to be safe, there may be a slight spoiler in here for Season 7!**

**Disclaimer: Supernaural still belongs to Krpike, song still belongs to Weezer.**

**Cold Kagome: Thank you so much! I'm glad you liked Deans POV, and I hope you like this one just as much!**

**Leigh Ann: Here you go dear! Thanks for reviewing, this will be just as cheesy, don't worry. Haha :)**

**EvilAngelTeamGabe: Thank you so much! I'm so glad I could make your night! Hopefully this will make your day too! *Crosses fingers***

**Hinfallend: I take aching teeth as a compliment dear, thank you! Lol.**

**Luckycharms: Thank you, cuteness is my specialty! Hope you enjoy this little sequel!**

**Meggin Lane: Your right dear, my life would not be the same without all of this cheesy brotherly fluff. Lol. And I know I was thinking that that would be the most likely time for Dean to actually think this, seeing how Sam couldn't catch him staring at him. Hehe.**

**Agus: Of course I dedicated it to you! I honestly didn't even plan on it just kind of happened. Lol. Right? If Dean just said how he felt then this entire show would be just one giant chick flick moment. Lol. But then if he did that what would be the point of having us writers? Lol.**

**When everything is wrong I come talk to you  
>You make things alright when I'm feeling blue<br>You are such a blessing and I won't be messing  
>with the one thing that brings light to all my darkness<strong>

Sam smiled lightly in his "sleep." Yeah, he was leaned up against the Impala's window, honest to god PRETENDING to sleep. He even gave a snort every now and then to make it seem realistic. Why was he pretending to sleep? He didn't want to ruin the moment.

He could practically hear his brother's thoughts, he was thinking so hard. Dean wasn't the emotional type. He always puts on a mask, trying to hide any sign of worry or affection from his brother. Sam see's right through the mask every time, of course, and deep down, Sam is sure that Dean knows that, but he still puts it up, regardless. These moments right here, are the only times when Dean lets the mask down, and lets his "teddy bear" side come out. He allows himself to think about Sam, how much he loves the kid, and how Sammy is the only person in the world Dean would die for.

So isn't it only natural for Sam to do the same?

**Your my best friend **

**and I love you(love you)**

**and I love you(love you)**

**yes I do**

Yep, Sam is thoroughly convinced Dean has superpowers. Dean just has that magical gift to be able to FIX THINGS, and the feat of fixing something in a Winchesters life… definitely requires some superhero ability's. The sad thing is, he really did believe that when he was a kid. Sam followed Dean around, until he was about 10 years old, asking Dean if he could give Sam superpowers too, just like his big brother. That was a long time ago, but still, even today, screw Spiderman. And honestly, Sam is pretty sure that Batman is just some gay guy in a spandex bat suit. They should make a movie about Dean. Hell, he'd watch it.

Yeah, so superheroes aren't real. Sam knows that… sure he does.

But it still doesn't cease to amaze him the uncanny power of Dean in big-brother-mode.

**Your my best friend **

**and I love you(love you)  
>and I love you(love you)<strong>

**yes I do**

No matter what kind of pain Sam is going through, physical or emotional, Dean helps Sam though it. Even when Dean doesn't realize what he is doing.

When Sam was in the cage… well that is just something that cannot be described. There is no way to put on paper the amount of pain Sam's tortured soul had to endure.. So Sam won't even try to explain it. Eventually, after enduring so much, you will start to go crazy.

But Sam didn't.

He just thought of Dean. He closed his eyes, and t thought of Dean, in his safe, warm house with Lisa and Ben. And as corny and cheesy as it sounds, Lucifer disappeared, even if it was just for a split second, and Sam relished having that power over him.

**I'm here right beside you  
>I will never leave you<br>and I feel the pain you feel  
>when you start crying<strong>

So yeah, everyone knows how protective Dean is over Sam. Bobby knows it, Cas knew it, even just random people walking down the street can figure it out pretty easily. It doesn't take a rocket scientist. It's written all over his face, and evident in his stature. Everything about him says "Don't fuck with Sammy."

Do they see the same thing when they look at Sam? For some reason, Sam doubts it. Mostly because they are too busy cowering under Dean's glare to study Sam long enough to figure it out.

But yeah, it's there. Cause no one fucks with Dean, either.

The way Dean sees it, Sam is his little brother, and Dean is Sam's big brother. Sam doesn't see it like that. Sam just views them as _brothers._ He feels like he is grown up enough to where he should in no way, shape, or form, be considered "little."

So Sam will protect Dean, just like he was the older one. He would die for Dean in a heartbeat. He would kill anyone for Dean without a second thought. Because Dean is his _brother._

There was a moment when Sam thought maybe he would have to kill _himself._ He's suppose to protect Dean, get rid of everything that is a threat to him. As sad as it is, Sam is incredibly unstable. He gags slightly at the memory of pointing a gun at his brother, his mind to frazzled to know it was actually his best friend he was pointing that gun at.

But Sam couldn't do it. Because he knew that Dean would follow him wherever he went. That included death.

**Your my best friend **

**and I love you(love you)  
>and I love you(love you) <strong>

**yes I do**

Sam decided to stop his little acting gig, and stretched his stiff muscles, feeling Dean's eyes on him the whole time. He flopped back against t he seat, turning a little so he was facing Dean. He shot his brother a shy smile, and was instantly surprised.

For the moment, Dean's mask was still down. Pure love was shining in his bright green eyes, as if he were trying to tell Sam something. Sam smiled morphed into a full-blown grin, telling Dean everything he needed to know in that flash of white teeth.

Dean rolled his eyes, and looked back out at the road, still smiling. Sam's gaze lingered on his brother for a second and he started thinking…

Maybe superheroes **are** real, after all…

**There you go guys! PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
